


Yousoro, My Friend

by pikawaifu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Scent Marking, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, competitive diving, however its very important to the story that chika wears crocs, hugs!!!, human chika, it's not important to the story but dang you's got some muscle, talks about feelings, werewolf kanan, werewolf you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawaifu/pseuds/pikawaifu
Summary: Chika Takami has a lot on her mind and Watanabe Yō happens to be most of it.





	Yousoro, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> its like five am and i stayed up all night to finish this story. I told myself I would go to bed at a reasonable hour yesterday. i lied.

“Well,” Yō announces, standing up rather abruptly, ” I think I’m gonna head home.”   


“What?!” Chika slams an empty bowl down onto the patio table in protest, melted ice cream dribbling from the corner of her mouth.   


“I’m sorry, I got early for morning practice tomorrow. I can’t stay out as late as I used to anymore, you know that.” Kanan and Chika both wipe pretend tears from their eyes, looking sad. Yō roles her eyes, dismissing their theatrics.   


“See you later then,” Kanan says and she stands, rising slow, and they envelop each other into a hug. The two take turns nuzzling into each other’s necks, scenting each other. It’s an intimate moment between packmates and though Chika has seen the two of them scent each other countless before, recently, she can’t help but feel a little jealous.   


They pull away, and Yō makes her way over to Chika. She opens her arms wide, a sloppy smile on her face that beckons Chika over. She almost looks like a puppy.   


Chika could never say no to that face.   


Sliding out of her chair, she trudges up to Yō and, wraps her arms round the other, holding her close. Yō’s hands are tight on her waist and Chika can feel Yō’s boobs pressing against her own. Every hug with Yō makes her feels warm, makes her feel safe.   


Yō nuzzles into the side of her neck, effectively scenting Chika. She mimics the action back, however, Chika isn’t a werewolf so the motion doesn’t have the same effect as Yō’s or Kanan’s does but, to her, it’s the thought that counts.   


Packmates mark one another with their scents as to be able to clearly identify who’s pack one belongs to. Within werewolf culture this is essential, one’s pack was ones family. The three of them have been scenting each other since they were kids, at this point, even though Chika is a human, it seems mandatory to her. Although, recently, it seems to have evolved into an excuse to hug Yō longer than necessary but, Chika isn’t ready to admit that aloud.   


Yō tries to pull away but, Chika’s hands dig into the fabric of Yō’s jacket, holding her there. “Chika,” She whispers, “I have to go.”   


Chika holds Yō closer, just a second longer (maybe two) before she finally releases the other girl; the feeling of Yō’s warmth now a phantom on her skin.   


“Bye, bye.” Chika watches Yō walk down the steps of the porch, out until the trees block the sight of her.   


She turns back around. Kanan sits on one of the deck chairs, a spoon of ice cream in her mouth, a smile playing at her lips. She raises an eyebrow at Chika. Blushing, the younger girl shuffles back over to her own chair and slides into it.   


The setting sun shimmers over Suruga Bay, igniting the sky in hues of pink and purple; a stark contrast to the ocean that seems to be growing darker by the minute. A car trudges past over asphalt and the wind picks up, producing music from the wind chimes that hang over Kanan’s porch.   


Chika Takami has a lot on her mind.   


“Tell me again why you can’t turn me into a wolf?” Chika asks, draping herself across the patio table.   


“‘Cause turning a human, who isn’t your mate, into a werewolf is illegal. Do you really want Yō or I to end up in jail?” Kanan says, setting her spoon into a half-eaten bowl of ice cream. The shift from content to exasperation on Kanan’s face causes guilt to suddenly bloom in Chika’s chest. She shouldn’t have asked that. The two of them have been over this time and time before, the answer will always be-   


“Noooooo. . .” Chika curls her arms up underneath her head, pouting ever so slightly. It’s not fair.   


“It’s just that, sometimes, like. .when I’m with the two of you, I feel left out, y’know? Cause you guys are in the same pack and you get to hang out when I’m not allowed to. You both get to talk about werewolf things and I’m just a human.” She admits, swinging her legs back and forth, unconsciously jutting the toes of her crocs into the the wooden deck below.   


Chika continues,” I dunno, dude, you’re also, like, both really into swimming. And it’s not like I can’t swim but, whenever I race against either of you, I always end up losing. . . and you both also know how to steer boats around the bay and I don’t and. . .yeah.”   


Kanan’s face hardens as her eyebrows come together and the two stare at each other for a moment. Chika’s feet slow to a stop as she comes to the realization that she probably shouldn’t have said any of that. Like any of it. At all.   


She and Kanan used to talk about their feelings all the time. They’ve known each other since before Chika could even walk! Kanan has always been a supportive, calming, sisterly figure in her life but, last year things changed. When the third years graduated, she suddenly grew distant and Chika never really understood why.   


The fear that all Kanan is going to do is complain about her feelings seizes Chika’s heart. But, then, a smile creeps up on Kanan’s face and she leans forward; her words alleviating all the anxieties manifesting within Chika’s head.   


”Trust me, Chika, if anyone is the third wheel,” Kanan says, “it's me.”   


There’s laughter in her voice, a thought forms in the back of Chika’s mind. Kanan knows something she doesn’t. She starts to open her mouth, about to ask what exactly she means by that but, Kanan speaks again. Chika dismisses those thoughts from her head, for now.   


“So, school starting back up Monday. ‘Ve you finished your summer homework yet?”   


Underneath the table, Chika pops the joints of her knuckles in quick succession. Oh god, please don’t mention school. Kanan takes another bite of ice cream.   


“Uh, yeah,” She says, trying her best to remember,” Yō and I worked on it together earlier this week.” It took them nearly two days to finish (they kept getting off topic) but, after what seemed like forever, they finally got it done!   


“Oh, wow! And here I was thinking that the both of you would wait until the last minute to finish it all like last year,” Kanan jokes.   


“Well, since Yō placed really well, her coach said that she’s gotta work extra-hard in school this year. University scouts might be more likely to give her offers if she has better grades and I’ve always done my summer homework with Yō, so. . .”   


They’re quiet for a moment, Chika fiddles with her fingers while Kanan takes another bite of ice cream. A breeze passes over, causing the wind chimes to ring out again.   


“How has Yō been? I know at her level, diving gets really competitive but, she’s missed the last few pack meetings and my grandpa’s starting to get a little worried.”   


“I bet she does want to come Kanan, really, she’s just been so busy! She practices like four hours a day now, she’s even had to cut back on our hang out time! My mom and sisters complain about her not coming over as much too. . .” Chika says. She takes a moment before continuing,” You know, other people come to her competitions now. Like people I’ve never met before. It’s not just me and her mom anymore; she has a lot of fans, a lot of people cheering her on.”   


Kanan chuckles, “As popular as ever then, huh?”   


“Yeah,” Chika agrees. The thought of Yō leaving her sits heavy in her mind. Sometimes she wonders why Yō still hangs out with her at all. She wasn’t apart of any magical bloodlines and with Aqours over, she didn’t have anything she was particularly passionate about anymore. No plans for college, no real ambitions. Yō deserves better.   


The last rays of the setting sun peak over the mountains that line the horizon across the bay, the rocky waves seems as black as charcoal. The air is colder now and Chika’s exposed skin feels cold and tight, her t-shirt and crocs doing little to protect against the sea breeze. Her head feels heavy, her thoughts saddening.   


“I’m gonna go, gotta make sure I don’t miss the last ferry home again!” She tries to sound happy, for Kanan’s sake. She stands up tall, the patio chair making a rusty squeak as she pushes it under the table.   


“Oh, alright,” Kanan says, standing to give Chika a hug. Kanan’s taller than Yō and Chika’s head nessles nicely on Kanan’s shoulder. This also makes scenting Kanan a little bit easier; they nuzzle into each other’s necks for a moment before pulling away.   


”Good luck with your third year Chika!”   


Chika hops down the wooden steps of Kanan’s porch, making sure to skip over the broken one at the bottom before calling back,“ Good luck with work Kanan!”   


“And, hey, maybe you should talk with Yō about how your feeling. Don’t want a repeat of last time you two bottled those up.” Chika nods, thinking back to then, before making her way towards the ferry docks.   


Chika Takami has a lot on her mind and Watanabe Yō happens to be most of it.   


**Author's Note:**

> According to the LLS Manga, Yō is like an Olympic level diver and if she really is that good, from what little I know about competitive diving, she’s going have to be practicing like at least four to five hours a day. I imagine that might put a strain on some friendships and it would also be a nice parallel to how Yō felt in season one of the show. I plan on resolving Chika’s feelings a lot better than how the show handled Yō’s. Also, I threw in some werewolves cause ‘why not?’.   
> Also, also! Suruga Bay is the irl body of water that sits between the island where Kanan and Mari live and mainland Japan. It’s the deepest Bay in Japan too apparently!   
> Hopefully I got everyone characterizations at least somewhat correct, and if there are any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know! Thanks for reading :0! See ya next chapter!


End file.
